Blood on the Moon
by patricia51
Summary: Bree Cullen and Seth Clearwater are happily enrolled in college together and dating. When a series of grisly murders draws too much attention to the possibility of vampires and werewolves they find themselves looking into the crimes for their own safety. And then figures from Bree's past show up and seem determined to pull her back to her old life. Sequel to my story "Asylum".
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Blood on the Moon by patricia51

(Sequel to my story "Asylum". Bree Cullen and Seth Clearwater are happily enrolled in college together and dating. Their life is disturbed when a series of grisly murders draws too much attention to the possibility of vampires and werewolves. Bree and Seth find themselves looking into the crimes for their own safety. To top it all off figures from Bree's past show up and seem determined to pull her back to her former life.)

(Note: Not listed as a crossover but I AM expecting members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit as well as US Marshal's Black Badge Division to put in appearances.)

(Calm before the Storm)

Bree Cullen yawned and stretched on the blanket laid out under a spreading tree. She laid aside the book she had been reading. Twisting slightly she looked up at the young man in whose lap her head was resting. He was comfortably slouched against the tree trunk with his legs out to the side. In contrast to her he had been doing nothing more challenging than playing with Bree's long brown hair. Even longer now that it had been back in high school, it now reached below her waist.

It was a beautiful fall day, the temperature mild as usual here at the foot of the Oregon Coast Range. Happily the clouds had parted and the rain that had fallen off and on for the last few days had vanished. A gentle breeze ruffled Seth hair as he leaned over to place a kiss on Bree's upturned face.

"Mmmm that's nice," the petite girl smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes it is." Seth shifted position. His legs were now drawn up and spread so Bree could sit up against him with her head just under his chin. His arms went around her and she covered his hands with hers.

The pair had just returned for their second year at Oregon State University. They were still mostly taking core courses but were enjoying those even as they looked forward to beginning their planned majors. Seth was enrolled at the School of Forestry while Bree's Biology major was leading her pre-med aspirations. Seth grinned as he recalled Bree's completely straight faced announcement of what she hoped to accomplish as a doctor.

"First and foremost, like my Dad, I want to help people. Second I want to explore the physiology of vampires. Could our bite be made non-poisonous or at least not always fatal so we wouldn't kill every time we fed; vegetarian or 'normal' vampires alike. And then there's the most important thing of all."

"What's that?"

"To do something to adjust our sense of smell so that werewolves don't stink so badly."

They had laughed together. Somehow that didn't seem to be an issue between them. He had also noted that the whole smell thing didn't seem to bother Renesmee and Jacob. He shrugged. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. Maybe Bree would solve it one day but he wouldn't hold his breath. He grinned. He wasn't the one who had to do just that as she had told him more than once again with a straight face. Maybe his girlfriend had an aptitude for stand-up comedy. Of course since her jokes could only be appreciated by vampires and shape shifters she might not have much of an audience.

Bree sighed. "I'm glad to be back but I did have a wonderful time this past summer."

Seth certainly agreed with that. Corvallis wasn't a very big city, most of its population being made up by the University and Good Samaritan Medical Center but getting back to the deep woods where he felt most at home was wonderful indeed. He was already looking forward to next summer, in part because by then he would hopefully be taking some of his forestry courses and could apply what he learned to the woods at home.

Their names were called out as a group of their friends walked by. The pair waved back. Especially when they had first arrived here last year they had kept to themselves. Freed of her past as Bree Tanner and with her new-born status firmly behind her the petite vampire had come out of her shell. While still holding back from many of the campus goings-on she, and by association Seth, had accumulated friends that they hung out with and enjoyed. There had been a few parties, a concert or two, even a football game last fall and a baseball game last spring.

"They sure don't play baseball like my family does," was Bree's private comment to Seth although she claimed she enjoyed the experience.

Seth looked up at sun, gauging the time before pulling out his phone and confirming what he already knew.

"Time for class Bree."

"Just when I got comfortable," the girl grumbled. Still, she pushed herself up and together they began to gather the blanket and the rest of their belongings. Their attention was drawn by a booming and generally obnoxious voice from somewhere on the other side of the tree although some distance away. Unfortunately the voice was also familiar.

"Him again," Seth noted.

"Are his minions with him?" asked Bree without much curiosity in her voice.

"Of course," her boyfriend replied with just as much lack of enthusiasm. "They're too codependent not to be."

Bree grunted agreement, looking around the tree trunk. "Wonder who they're bullying now?"

"I think he's just showing off."

"I can't figure out what he thinks he has that deserves showing off."

"Me either, but after that our little confrontation last fall I think he looks around twice before he even thinking about bullying anyone."

(Previous school year. Freshman registration)

"Get out of my way little man."

A sudden push on his shoulder caught Seth off guard and he staggered forward. Regaining his balance he spun around so smoothly and quickly that the hulking boy behind him involuntarily took a step back before regaining his composure. And his attitude.

"Make way sonny. I don't have time to wait in line."

"Neither do I," Seth returned calmly, "but it happens."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Someone with retarded social skills?" Bree asked, coming over after having finished her own course sign-up.

Seth smothered a grin. Bree was no longer the scared shy little girl she had been a few years back. She might still look like a little sixteen year old but she had grown into someone who was confident and sure of herself. No wonder he loved her.

Confusion on his face the big man turned to face Bree. Realizing that it was a petite girl glaring at him he shook his head and the cocky grin returned to his face.

"Well hey there little darling'. I'm Mike Dexter. You're pleased to meet me I'm sure. I'm the new star member of the Beavers."

A look of confusion crossed Bree's face and Seth just managed to swallow a laugh as she spoke again."

"You eat trees?"

"Football! It's the football team, little darlin'." He moved closer to Bree. He stopped and looked around as did the three hangers-on with him. A low animal growl surrounded them. The source seemed hard to pinpoint. It was as though it was coming from all around them.

Bree held her breath for a moment. She had faith in Seth and his self-control but the lunkhead in front of her was just capable of pushing too hard and she didn't want to have to explain how a giant wolf appeared and ate this self-proclaimed football star. Telling the authorities it was because he felt his mate was being threatened, although actually the reason, wouldn't exactly go over compared to finding a wolf shape shifter in the middle of college registration.

Fortunately things calmed down when a friendly arm was draped over Dexter's shoulder.

"Hi there."

The football player tried to shake loose but found himself in an iron grip far surpassing his strength.

"Nice to meet you," the large dark-haired young man said affably. "I see you've met Bree and her other half. By the way I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm Bree's older brother. One of them." He casually tightened his grip. Dexter barely managed to choke down a gasp of pain.

"Who are you?" Mike demanded although in a much more subdued voice.

"I'm Emmett Cullen. As I said, Bree here is my little sister." The tall man responded with an easy grin. "I see you've met her and her boyfriend." He continued what outwardly appeared to be an affable arm around the self-proclaimed football hero's shoulders. He leaned closer. In a voice only Dexter could hear he went on. "You might think I'm having this discussion to warn you away from my sister and her boyfriend. That's true but not for the reason you might think. While I'm perfectly capable of doing some very bad things to you I might be able to stop myself but Seth won't. And you don't have to believe me but I assure you he is a lot more dangerous than I am. So a word to the wise."

Without waiting for an answer he released Dexter, who did not manage to suppress his gasp of relief. Turning to Bree and Seth he smiled.

"So you guys ready to go grab a bite? Once Seth is registered of course."

"Sure." Bree smiled and leaned into a big hug from her brother. She was happy he had diffused the situation without drawing too much attention to it and preserving everyone's public status. She managed once more not to giggle as Seth finished his registration and they left while Dexter was still standing in the same place blinking in confusion.

"I have a feeling," Seth remarked as they headed for the parking lot, "that old Mike there is going to discover that being the big man in high school is not going to automatically transfer to college. Maybe it will but I have my doubts."

(Present)

Bree continued to regard Mike Dexter with a faint look of disgust on her face.

"Bullying perhaps is out of bounds to him now but he still thinks he's God's gift to women."

"He's not hitting on you is he?" Seth asked casually but a fire lit in his eyes.

"Of course not." Bree slipped her arm through his and squeezed gently. "He knows better."

Seth calmed down and changed the subject. "The weekend is almost here. Want to go camping?" he asked as they ambled towards class.

"Going camping" was the euphemism the pair used for going to the woods so Bree could go hunting and Seth could run in his wolf form

"We'd better," replied the petite vampire reluctantly.

"Hey, it's okay," Seth put his arm around her.

"I know, it's who I am and I remember what Rosalie says all the time. If she had had a choice she would have refused but it happened and she has so much to be thankful for because of it. But it does get old sometimes."

"I know sweetie." He pulled her in tighter. "But think of it. You and me and no one else for miles around."

"That sounds promising," Bree laughed.

"It will be."

(To be continued) 


	2. Confrontation

Blood on the Moon, Chapter 2 by patricia51

(A Confrontation)

Bree leaned back from her microscope and rubbed her eyes, a movement she had copied from her fellow classmates. Her eyes didn't actually get tired but it was all about "blending in" as she had been taught. She also put her hands on the small of her back and arched. It now came to her as natural as she pretended to breathe, so automatic now that she didn't even think about it.

"Long day, huh?"

She turned to the girl at the next table and smiled.

"Always seems to be that way April."

"More so for you," commented her classmate. "You're always here it seems like, whenever you're not at the Chem lab that is. I guess that's what happens when you're pre-med."

"Even more so when your Father is a Doctor and you announced you were following in his footsteps to your whole family," sighed Bree, rather theatrically.

April snorted. "Tell that 'tremendous family pressure' stuff to people who haven't met your parents. I have and they are awesome. If you flunked out they'd never turn a hair they love you so much. People dream of parents like yours."

"I know," Bree said to herself, knowing just how lucky she was to have become a Cullen. Outwardly she just smiled again.

The two girls gathered their belongings together. April picked up her laptop last, shaking her head at her friend.

"And another thing. Why do you take notes with a pencil and paper instead of using a laptop?"

"But I DO use a laptop. I copy these notes to my laptop later on. That way I go over them twice."

"Where do you find the time?" April shook her head, then grinned. "Especially when you and your boyfriend seem to spend all your time snuggled in each others' arms?"

"It's a secret," Bree said with a straight face.

The pair laughed and parted ways.

It really WAS a secret Bree reflected. But she couldn't very well announce that since she didn't require sleep because she was a vampire. She had escaped the Volturi twice now, once threatened by herself and once with her whole family, and she had no intention of ever coming to their attention again. She dismissed that thought. No sense worrying about things she couldn't control. She had done enough of that before she became a Cullen.

Feeling good she slung her pack over one shoulder and whistled as she trotted down the stairs. Her last class of the day had finished over an hour ago and since Seth had a late one she had gone to the lab and met April to do some work-ups. She figured by the time she walked to the apartment complex where she and Seth both lived he would be getting out and be headed home as well. She thought she might make dinner for him.

It might have been fun to live on campus in one of the dorms but it left her open to too much contact with humans. Not that she wasn't confident of her ability to restrain herself under just about any circumstance but there was no point in taking unnecessary risks. Additionally, more contact would mean more opportunities for people to notice things like her body temperature and the hardness of her skin.

Still, she and Seth loved college. They had goals, far-reaching ones especially in her case including some that she had never shared with anyone. Even Seth. Recently they had started participating more in student activities. Seth had joined, of all things, a bowling league. To her own surprise, not to mention that of her family when they heard about it, Bree had tried out for the college glee club and been accepted. She had always enjoyed singing but it had always been strictly "in the shower" variety and that only after she became a Cullen. Her life before that had never been conducive to singing.

Humming the latest tune the group was rehearsing she reached the bottom floor and had turned towards the exit door when something caught her ear. The stairs went down another floor to the basement. There wasn't much there; storerooms mostly, some of which probably hadn't been opened in years, the building's electrical and heating and cooling systems all slapped together almost haphazardly. So why would someone be down there at this hour?

About to dismiss it as none of her business Bree caught a panicked female voice among the murmur of male ones. "Don't" and "Please no" repeated several times changed her mind and her destination. She headed down the stairs.

Somehow the scene in front of her didn't surprise her. Surrounded by her old acquaintance Mike and some of his buddies a girl whom Bree recognized as a freshman student was trying to disappear into a corner, holding her books in front of her as a shield. The look of fear on her face coupled with the looks on the male faces scared Bree for a moment. Then her emotions changed. Anger built inside of her, rising to a fever pitch.

"C'mon baby," Mike was saying in what he must have considered being a smooth, seductive voice. "Don't disappoint."

So frightened she couldn't speak the girl, whose name was Jennifer, Bree suddenly recalled, shook her head.

Bree made a quick decision. As self-confident as Mike was of his irresistibility, misplaced though Bree thought it was, it seemed unlikely that actual rape was on his mind. However, he might not accept rejection, especially in front of his admirers. She decided that tearing the whole crowd limb for limb could be put on the back burner for now. As satisfying as the idea was it WOULD leave a mess that would be hard to explain. Words first. Mayhem later.

"Jennifer! There you are! Where have you been? I told Professor Hart that we would be in his office tonight and we're already ten minutes late." She pushed through what she and Seth thought of as "the minions", snapping out her cell phone as she did. Hitting a speed number she started talking the instant the call was answered.

"Judith? It's Bree. Please tell the Professor we'll be there in just a minute. I'm afraid Jennifer took a wrong turn but Mike Dexter and some of his pals were kind enough to stay with her until I found her. Please don't let him leave." She paused and laughed. "I know that's a chore. I owe you one." Ending the call, which had gone to her answering machine at the apartment, she put her hand on Jennifer's arm and guided her towards the stairs.

The group around them hesitated, looking towards their leader for direction. He seemed baffled, opening his mouth but not saying anything. The pause was long enough for the two girls to reach the stairs and start up them. Just as Bree was thinking about congratulating herself on a narrow escape her heart sank at the sound of rapid footsteps coming up the stairs behind them. Bree listened. One set, just one. She pushed Jennifer out the door with a quick "be more careful in the future" and turned to wait for the pursuer.

From the sound of it an argument had broken out in the basement but that wasn't her concern. She was some what surprised at who appeared. It wasn't Dexter. In fact it was the smallest and most insignificant of his follows, whose name she could not recall, assuming she had ever heard it.

"Well?" she asked.

"You're bluffing," he announced as righteously as any TV detective breaking a suspect's alibi.

"So what?"

"So what if I yell down to the rest of the guys just that?"

"You don't want to for two reasons."

"And they would be?"

"First the day is long gone when this kind of action would be overlooked by the administration. This was sexual harassment at best and rape at the worst." The guy blinked, none of his having occurred to him. "Mike couldn't get away with this if he was the actual first string starting player he was in high school. And he's not. He's been drinking too much beer, eating too much pizza and chasing too many girls unsuccessfully for that. He's already down to the practice squad and one step away from losing his scholarship. All this would do would be speed the process and get YOU in a lot of trouble as well. His second-rate, one-sided friendship can't possibly be worth that."

She had rocked him back on his heels but he still demanded "What's the second reason?"

"Because before they can get up here I'll rip your fucking head off and shit down the bleeding trunk." She took a step up to him, blessing her watching of late night TV and the cliches she had gathered for various situations.

She wasn't bluffing now and somehow he could tell it after looking in her eyes. The slight little girl seemed taller and darker and definitely somehow capable of doing what she said. He shivered, turned to start back down the stairs. He changed his mind and went through the doors back into the building proper.

"Good choice," Bree nodded as she left through the outside door. To her surprise, Jennifer was waiting there.

"Hey."

"Hi," the other girl offered shyly. "I just wanted to say thank you. I really should have known better."

Bree's smile took the sting out of her words. "Yes you should have but everyone makes a few mistakes and trusts the wrong people sometimes along the way." She thought of Riley Biers. "I promise you I have."

"I know who you are but just to be formal about it I'm Jennifer Galloway."

"Bree Cullen. Do you live on campus Jennifer?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well let me walk you back to your dorm."

The two girls chatted the whole way and by the time they reached Jennifer's dorm they had exchanged phone numbers and become friends. Bree hugged her and headed home, satisfied with the evening. She was even in time to fix Seth dinner.

The next morning as Bree and Seth headed for the Student Center they noticed there seemed to be a great deal more agitation among the other students they passed than usual. But it wasn't until they reached a group of their friends that someone rushed up to them with the news.

"Did you hear? Two students were murdered last night!"

(To be continued)


	3. Murder Most Foul

Blood on the Moon, Chapter 3 by patricia51

(Murder Most Foul)

"Students murdered? Why didn't we get an alert? Why isn't the school on lock down?" Seth and Bree's words tumbled over each others' in their surprise.

"It happened off campus," one of their friends explained. "Way off campus in fact. A group was out in the Siuslaw National Forest, supposedly to camp near Mary's peak but of course really going to party." Bree nodded. Many students did go out there and it was mostly to party. That was why she and Seth did their hunting to the east in the Willamette National Forest. "Anyway a couple wandered off to be alone and apparently everyone else was so drunk they didn't miss them until morning."

Another friend took up the story. "The group searched but they were still pretty hung over and finally reported the missing to the Forest Service and a search party of rangers eventually found them. Dead. And while the information is being held pretty well confidential there's a strong rumor that it was a very bizarre double murder."

"What do you mean?" asked Seth.

"They weren't supposed to talk..."

"But?" Bree prompted.

"The preliminary identification was made by several members of the group right after the discovery of the bodies. They blabbed. They said it looked like one of the victims had been torn to pieces by some wild animal and the other," the girl hesitated and then plowed on, "the other had been drained of blood through two punctured wounds in the neck. As though she had been bitten by, well, a vampire."

"But there are no such things as vampires," Bree objected, trying not to sound too desperate about her denial.

"You know that and I know that," shrugged one of the friends, "but someone or something doesn't seem to share that belief. Or disbelief."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. That evening Bree and Seth sat down with the door to the apartment locked and the windows shut and the curtains pulled. Even then the pair spoke in undertones.

"Last night was the full moon," Bree near whispered.

"But you know that has nothing to do with me. Or you."

"You're a shapeshifter. But would that apply to a real werewolf?"

Seth shrugged. "Never met one. But I suppose it might."

"We do know though that vampires don't actually have fangs."

"Just a heck of a bite." Seth grinned. "Not that I'm complaining sometimes."

"Seth!" Bree would have blushed if she had been able to do that.

"Just lightening the mood honey. Maybe this was some one time deal. Maybe the police will catch the killer or killers."

"Maybe," Bree said without a great deal of conviction.

Days went by. Nothing happened. There were no new murders nor was there any word as to the status of the investigation. Life went on as normal. Then it didn't.

"Two more murders," Seth told his girlfriend. "This time to the west, over towards the Willamette Forest."

"A couple again?"

"Exactly. And the rumor mill indicates the same wounds."

"But not for sure?" Bree clung to hope.

"Pretty sure. The local TV stations are having a field day."

Bree got up from her study desk and began to pace. "Two murders with the same characteristics. But the first one was during the full moon and that's not due for a couple of weeks."

"True," said Seth softly, "but last night was the night of the new moon."

"Full moon then new moon. Does that mean that with the coming full moon there will be another murder?"

"Probably. Let's hope the cops figure that out as well."

"I hope so," Bree said, worry on her face."

Seth studied her. "You need to feed don't you?"

The young girl vampire nodded jerkily. "I do. And with this happening in both forests I don't know what to do. Sneaking out might draw more attention than just 'going camping'. At the same time it would seem pretty peculiar that we would do just that with all this going on."

"I've got an idea," Seth brightened. "We'll take a day trip to Siuslaw. Specifically to visit the Cummins Creek Wilderness which preserves old growth forest. It will help in the research for a paper I'm planning on writing for next term. All open and above board."

A couple of their friends questioned them, pointing out the first murders had happened near where they were going. Seth and Bree were quick to reassure them that they would not be spending the night and indeed planned to be back well before dark. They had the same discussion at the ranger station where they signed in, having previously applied for permission online to visit the old growth area. Seth showed the ranger who cautioned them his list of specific items he wanted to check on or take pictures and measurements of. Having driven over early in the morning he was confident they would be done by mid-afternoon.

"I'll hold you to that," the Ranger said.

"Promise," Seth and Bree chimed in together.

Upon arrival in their target area Seth began taking notes and pictures while Bree slipped away into the trees. Within an hour she returned, looking much better physically. Seth slipped an arm around her. He knew how much she hated having to live on blood. She was happy her adopted family had taught her not to prey on humans. She had fairly well blocked the memories of what she had done when she was first turned. She knew that when she was human she had enjoyed eating a hamburger just as much as anyone else and it was probably hypocritical of her but she wished she didn't have to kill for food. That was why she was determined to one day find something that would allow a vampire to feed without poisoning the animal or human bitten. And he would always support her.

Even though both sets of murders had taken place well off campus the fact that they had involved student couples had everyone on edge. Increased patrols of the campus and local police forces were seen around the clock. A volunteer service set up by the student council offered escorts to and from late classes and school events was popular. Seth participated in that service several nights a week.

"Of course I can't exactly demonstrate my ultimate defensive tactic."

"Changing into a huge wolf would probably end any threat you faced," Bree agreed, "but somehow I think that questons would be asked."

"Probably," Seth agreed. "Rather like you can't be seriously considered even though you actually are probably the most dangerous person on the entire campus."

"You say the sweetest things," Bree batted her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Of course I do," Seth agreed with a straight face. "I'm not stupid.'

Of course they were hardly the only people to recognize how the times of the attacks coincided with the moon cycle. Warnings were posted and circulated via messaging and social media postings. In the meantime Bree paced.

"Honey calm down," Seth finally urged one evening.

"I know, I know," the petite vampire flung herself next to him on the couch. "I can't help it. Not only are people being murdered but it's all drawing too much attention to the idea of werewolves and vampires. Sooner or later the Volturi are going to sit up and take notice." She brooded for a moment before looking at Seth and taking his hand.

"You know that Carlisle sent me with you after the battle with Victoria's army because Alice had foreseen that the arriving Volturi would destroy me, for no other reason than to demonstrate what they could do and hope that the Cullens would interfere and give Aro an excuse to move against them. But it wasn't until just recently that Alice told me what she had foreseen had we fought the Volturi that snowy day. My family and the packs won the battle but at a terrible cost. Among others, you and I wouldn't be here."

"Damn." Seth rallied. "Come on, think of something happier. Like tomorrow night when your glee club sings. Concentrate on that and leave everything else alone at least for one night."

Bree sighed in resignation. But it made sense.

The concert did indeed go off without a hitch. Bree had been just a little nervous about parts of it being recorded and hearing that some of it might be broadcast. After all, the bloody events she had been a part of in Seattle weren't that long ago or far away and she didn't look any different than she had back then. But as far as she knew no one was around to identify her. Victoria and all the new borns were gone and the only pictures that existed were that of the victims. She felt sorry for them and about them but it wasn't like she had any control over herself back then. Not like her family had taught her. So she was most likely safe.

The night of the full moon was a night when she didn't feel safe at all. Oh, she wasn't worried about her or Seth being hurt but what if someone she knew was? She had no doubt there would be another murder; it just felt almost inevitable. It left the two of them in a quandary. So far nothing had happened on campus but that might not last. If they were out and about they might be able to prevent something but at the same time they could come under suspicion. After all, she WAS a vampire.

They decided finally to go out but to stick to the well lit and usually busy areas of campus. Tonight those were empty. They did see a small gathering. When they approached it turned out to be a group of students talking excitedly to both a campus police officer and a deputy sheriff. Bree recognized Jennifer who surprisingly was standing with the young man that Bree had threatened that night at the biology building. They seemed friendly.

"What's going on Jennifer," the petite girl asked.

"Oh hi Bree." The young coed sighed. "It's Mike Dexter."

"What about him?" Seth demanded looking around. "What's he done now?"

"Gone searching for the murderer. Or murderers."

"Why in heaven's name?"

The young man cleared his throat. Bree glared. Jennifer smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "No, it's alright Bree. Roger has seen the light. Once he stopped following Mike and started being his own person again I found I rather like him."

"If you say so."

"Anyway, "Roger plowed on. "Mike was recently cut from the football team and lost his scholarship. Too many parties, too much beer and not enough time on the practice field. I'm not the only one of his followers who has come to their senses. So apparently he decided he had to do something dramatic, something to put him in the limelight again. What worries me, us, the most is he took several other people with him."

"Where?"

"He didn't say."

"Maybe," Jennifer said hopefully, "it will all be okay and the morning will see him and the others back here sleepy and bashful."

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Daylight found the bodies of Mike and three of his associates, two males and one female, just barely off campus, two torn to pieces and two drained of blood.

"This is bad. Very bad." Bree paced the room once again. This time Seth had nothing encouraging to say. The police were mobilizing all their resources; campus, city, county and state. They were questioning everyone it seemed. The duo knew it was only a matter of time before they came to the authorities' attention.

"Hope it doesn't get worse."

Had Bree been able to see two other places she would have known what a forlorn hope that was.

(Seattle)

"Hey Daniel. Saw something interesting on TV the other night."

"What?"

"The news showed a clip of some singing group from Oregon State."

"Geez, so what?"

"One of them looked mighty like that little gal you kept for the state before she ran away."

"She ran away all the time. Good riddance. So what?"

"So they were showing them after the concert. She looked all dressed up. Good clothes and wearing a necklace and a couple of rings. Looked expensive. Maybe we should look into where she would get the money for all that stuff and college as well."

"Good idea. Might as well get something out of that ungrateful girl. The state stopped paying us after she was gone for a month or so. She owes us that money after all we did for her."

(Quantico, Virginia)

The tall well-built man looked around the table at the team he had been briefing about the murders in Oregon. He had an air about him that spoke of quiet but obvious authority. "Any questions?" Heads shook. "Wheels up in thirty."

(To be continued) 


	4. Help Arrives?

Blood on the Moon, Chapter 4 by patricia51

(Help Arrives?)

(Note: I started drafting this before the beginning of Wynonna Earp Season 2 and the discovery that Black Badge is a lot darker and deeper than we all thought it was when we had pretty much Dolls to go on. Weird maybe but good guys and the comics I've seen lean that way too so I'm going to continue to go with that.)

Bree and Seth had not witnessed the arrival at the campus police station of three unmarked SUV's that practically screamed Federal Government but some of their friends had. One who worked as a part-time secretary there had filed them in on the newcomers.

"It's the FBI. An elite unit called the Behavior Analysis Unit. They specialize in hunting serial killers and the like. They're very good at what they do."

"Which is what?"

"They're profilers. Rather than concentrate on the physical aspects of a crime, they develop a portrait of the killer or killers that predicts where to find them. I read about them in one of my Criminal Justice courses."

Bree and Seth waited until they were alone to talk.

"Do you suppose that they are good enough to actually come up with a vampire and a werewolf as the killers?"

"Let's hope not. After all, we know that the likelihood of a vampire and a werewolf hunting together is absurd. In fact, besides you and I and Jacob and Renesmee, there are no pairings like that in the world. Let's hope that they've seen too many 'Underworld' movies and are subconsciously influenced by that."

Back at the police station, the BAU members were just finishing setting up when a slight commotion in the outer office drew their attention. A uniformed officer stuck his head in the door.

"Ah, Agent Hotchner? You might want to come out here. There's someone asking for you."

Hotch nodded and walked out into the lobby. JJ and the others looked out of the door. Three new figures were standing by the front door of the station. One, a slender dark-haired woman, advanced. The FBI agents were close enough to overhear when she spoke.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm Deputy Marshal Wynonna Earp. This," she indicated the red-haired woman to her right, "is Deputy Marshal Haught and this," she inclined her head to her left to the striking looking man there, "is Deputy Marshal Holliday. We're from the US Marshal's Black Badge Division and we've been assigned to this investigation."

(Later)

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the BAU, familiarly known as JJ, stood behind the police station that night talking on the phone with her husband Will.

"Oh God Will before the dust settled I thought that steam was going to blow out of Hotch's ears. And Deputy Earp seems to have the people skills of Godzilla. Finally, Deputy Haught took over and managed to smooth things over a little. Of course, Hotch called Washington and was told to fully cooperate with the Marshals and not to ask questions that weren't going to be answered anyway.

"They're a strange crew. You would not believe how they look. I'll send you a picture I took on the sly. Deputy Earp, and yes she admits that she is indeed the great, great granddaughter of Wyatt himself, is slender with long dark hair. She was wearing skin-tight jeans, a shirt that kept threatening to ride up and show her tummy and a leather jacket. Haught is attractive, of middle build and height with red hair. She at least looked rather more professional in slacks, sweater and jacket. And Holliday! My gosh Will. Maybe another Holliday was his ancestor as well. Bushy mustache, tuft beard and wearing what could have been a suit with a tie right out of the 1880's. Oh and they all wore boots. Haught and Holliday regular Western style ones and Earp black soft boots with fur around the tops.

"And how they were armed is just as strange. When they brought their equipment in there were a couple of nasty looking little sub-machine guns as well as appears to be an assault shotgun. Their personal weapons are even stranger. Okay, Haught carries a stainless steel 40 S&W automatic but the other two, my gosh. Earp has a long-barrelled, I mean REALLY long barrelled single action revolver. Spencer identified it as a 'Buntline Special'. Something I heard makes me believe it really was Wyatt Earp's weapon. To me, that's carrying family tradition a bit far. And Holliday wears an old style cartridge gun belt with two old looking Colts, a .38 caliber Lightning worn regular style on his right hip and a .41 caliber Thunderer butt forward on his left. He also has a wicked looking knife."

She listened and grinned for a moment. Her face turned serious again.

"This one is going to be bad Will. We haven't had a chance to do more than glance oat the evidence available, which is mainly information and pictures of the bodies. Someone was in a terrible rage for half the kills while the other, and we believe there have to be two Unsubs, was incredibly tightly controlled. If we didn't know better we would swear the kills were by a werewolf and a vampire but such things don't exist. Tomorrow we'll start questioning the friends and not friends of the victims. I don't know when we'll be home."

Turning the corner of the building in her pacing she was surprised to find herself almost nose to nose with Deputy Haught, also on a cell phone. JJ quickly decided to wrap up the conversation with her husband. They had already said everything except what came next.

"Kiss the boys for me. Tell them I love them. And I love you." She smiled as he repeated her last words back to her. She ended the call, just in time to hear the Deputy Marshal end her own conversation.

"I'm being careful. I love you too. Goodnight."

The two women looked at each other. They smiled. The redhead stuck her hand out after putting her phone away.

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." When JJ raised an eyebrow the Deputy Marshal laughed." I know. It's spelled H-A-U-G-H-T but it's pronounced 'Hot'. And you have no idea how much teasing I've got over that from kindergarten on up."

JJ shook her head in sympathy. "I bet. I'm Jennifer Jereau. Call me JJ."

"Nice to meet you JJ."

"You too Nicole."

Both of them took a moment to study each other. Both seemed to like what they saw, another woman committed to the dangerous profession they shared who had still someone at home waiting for them.

"Your husband?" Nicole tilted her head towards JJ's phone, still in her other hand. "And your children?"

The FBI Agent smiled and held out her phone. "That's my Will. We met when he was a detective in New Orleans. Now he's one with Metro PD. And our two boys, Henry and Michael."

"Wow. JJ they're amazing. Will is so handsome and Henry too and Michael is incredibly cute. Congrats. They look wonderful. It must be really hard to be away from them."

"It is but this job is important. I know I'm bragging but we have put away some really horrible excuses for human beings." JJ shook her head. "I think that's why Hotch, Agent Hotchner, our head, was slightly miffed at the appearance of the three of you."

"Understandable. And I know that Wynonna didn't help matters either. To say she's determined when it comes to an investigation is a vast understatement. I suspect your Agent Hotchner is just as determined. I knew there was going to be a conflict the moment I saw them head for each other."

"Well, I'm glad you stepped in. But you know you have everyone curious as to what you are doing here and where you came from. After all, there isn't much known about the Black Badge Division of the Marshal's Service other than you exist."

"And that's the way we like it," the red-head admitted. "Most people, even in law-enforcement know nothing about us. And your boss in there," she jerked her head towards the station, "need not worry about us grabbing credit. When the case is over we will fold up and disappear. We'll leave no reports or file any that will ever see the light of day. We'll just be gone."

"But what ARE you doing here Nicole?"

"Jayja I can't say much. We're bound by a very strict code of secrecy. Let's just say while you investigate bizarre and terrible crimes what we look into are things that are even stranger. But we won't get in your way."

JJ knew that she had got all she was going to get. She changed the subject. "Was that your husband you were talking to as well? You seemed pretty lovey with him."

"Almost as much as you and your Will," Nicole laughed, her eyes dancing with amusement. "But yes, and no. No husband." She held up her phone, displaying the picture of a very lovely slightly younger woman. "This is my girlfriend Waverly. Waverly Earp. She's Wynonna's younger sister and the love of my life."

"She's beautiful," JJ said admiringly. While completely straight she had no problem acknowledging when another woman was attractive and Waverly Earp certainly was. Nor did she see anything wrong with two women being in love, especially when it was as obvious as the look on Nicole Haught's face.

"Thanks. I met her when I was a Sheriff's Deputy and Wynonna's boss recruited me into Black Badge."

"Where was that," JJ asked.

"Elsewhere."

"I take it that's all I'm going to get," JJ observed, amused rather than upset.

"You probably can find a little more if you dig. Where I was born, went to school, what Police Academy I attended and so forth. But you won't find my name on any local, state or national crime report. That includes any that your team submits by the way. There won't be anything more than a brief note that Black Badge assisted."

"Wow. Okay. But I still think we could be friends."

"Absolutely JJ. I'd like that."

The pair went back into the station. After a few minutes, a figure stirred in the darkness. There were no observers to see the worried expression on Bree Cullen's face before she disappeared in a blur of speed into the night.

(To be continued)


	5. Investigation

Blood on the Moon, Chapter 5 by patricia51

(Investigation)

(Two days after the previous chapter)

"Please have a seat, Miss Cullen," the blonde agent said as she indicated a chair.

Bree knew the agent was Jennifer Jareau from her surreptitious observation of her the other night. She reminded herself she wasn't supposed to know that though. The chair offered was on the other side of the table from the agent. Bree's knowledge of police procedures came only from TV programs but that seemed to be the way things normally went. They didn't seem to be in the regular interrogation room though. There was a coffee pot on a table next to a small refrigerator and there was no sign of cameras or the traditional one-way mirror.

"I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the FBI, Miss Cullen," the woman smiled warmly, taking off the edge Bree was on at the idea of being interviewed by a Federal Agent. "I'm sure you are aware of the murders that have taken place lately."

Bree realized that an answer was expected. "Yes ma'am," she replied. "I've heard of them. In fact, my boyfriend Seth Clearwater has been participating in the campus escort service since the second murders."

"Yes," the blonde shuffled some papers. "I have that here. You both come from Forks, Washington, correct?" Without waiting for an answer she went on. You're a pre-med student with a double major in Chemistry and Biology. What made you decide to be a doctor?"

Bree felt that the woman probably already knew the answer to that question but was trying to make her feel at ease. Besides, Bree never needed any excuse to talk about her adoptive father, whom she considered to be the most wonderful man on Earth.

"My father is a doctor. When he and my mother learned I was interested in following his footsteps they gave me every encouragement, without putting pressure on me. They let me decide on my own and then backed me all the way."

"That's wonderful." JJ looked at her papers again. "That's Doctor and Mrs Carlisle Cullen. They are very highly thought of in Forks."

"Not as highly as I think of them,' Bree blurted before she could stop herself.

The blonde agent smiled again. "That's great." She became business-like again. "Now, I understand you were acquainted with one of the last victims, Mike Dexter?"

"I was. I knew all three of his minions that went out with him as well."

"You knew he was going out then?"

"He made no secret of it. In fact, he was telling everyone he could about his plans to catch the killers."

"You didn't think you should tell someone?"

"I didn't need to. He stood up in the middle of the Student Union and announced his plans."

"Why do you think he did that?"

Bree sighed. "I didn't like Mike Dexter when we first met. He was cock-sure, full of himself and thought I would throw myself at his feet. I wasn't impressed, especially when he thought he could intimidate Seth."

"But?" the blonde agent prompted.

"But he was spoiled. Used to being the BMOC."

"Big Man on Campus," JJ nodded her understanding."

"Yes. But it didn't work out that way. High school status doesn't automatically translate to college."

"I know."

Bree plowed on. "Mike lost his way. He was used to having everything come to him and when it didn't he didn't know how to go after it. He lost his scholarship and never got the status here he thought he should. His crew, that I call minions, had been falling away for months. This was a last ditch attempt to make himself an idol here. I felt sorry for him and would have tried to discourage him if I had thought he would have paid any attention. Seth and I DID try to talk to a couple of his followers. We had no luck."

JJ shuffled some papers. "I see you've been out to the forest at least once since the murders started. Wasn't that dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Bree thought to herself. "Or did she mean suspicious?" Laying those thoughts aside she went on out loud. "Not really. Seth wants to major in Forestry and is working on a project that requires an occasional trip to the woods. And both of us are used to the woods. Especially Seth, of course, he is a Native American of the Quileute tribe but my family lives out of town because all of us love the outdoors. Besides, we're careful. We make it a day trip and are always out the park well before dark."

The FBI agent nodded and switched tracks. "Bree do you have any idea at all, even a wild guess, as to who is responsible for these murders? Rumors, someone bragging, anything?"

"No Agent Jareau, I'm sorry I don't. I would tell you if I did. But I do know one thing."

"What's that Bree?"

"The killer or killers are human," Bree said firmly. "After all, there are no such things as Vampires or Werewolves."

JJ smiled. "Of course you are right Bree. Be safe."

As Bree left the police station she started to pull out her phone but decided to wait until she was out of sight of the building. Not that she thought she was being followed but better to be safe. She texted Seth, telling him she was on the way to their apartment. She frowned when the answer came back. He had been called into the station as well.

She waited. She attempted to study but gave it up after realizing she had read the same page over three times and had not the slightest clue what it said. Finally, nearing dusk, Seth came through the door and sat down on the couch next to her with a sigh of relief.

"I wonder where they get those chairs they have you sit in? My back is killing me."

"The FBI had a lot of questions huh?" Bree scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Nope. Didn't see the FBI. It was the other group, the Black Badge Marshals. US Marshals apparently although their badge has an emblem that seems to be part US and part Canadian. It's not black either," he added as an afterthought."

(Earlier)

"Mister Clearwater, thank you for coming," the red-headed woman standing behind the table said, trying very hard to seem like she meant it. Seth suspected all of the law-enforcement personnel; local, state and federal were probably weary of questioning what seemed like half the college's student body. "Please sit down." A wave indicated the chair, a straight-backed one with apparently no padding at all.

The woman took her seat. "Mister Clearwater, I am Deputy Nicole Haught of the US Marshals' Black Badge Division. I want to assure you that we have not asked you here as a suspect. Records and witnesses confirm that you were on campus during the recent murders. What we are looking for is your perspective on the possibility of one or more of the murderers being wolf shapeshifters."

Seth was quick-witted but he was caught off guard.

"Excuse me?" was all he could think of to say.

"Our dossier says you are a member of the Quileute tribe. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't part of your tribal lore involve wolves?"

"Quileute lore says that we are descended from wolves. The creator of our tribe did so by transforming into a wolf to create the first human. One of the five original tribal societies represented the medicine man, along with the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman and the weather predictor. The medicine man honored the creator with a wolf dance. But as far as being able to become wolves, that's not part of our traditions. You have to look farther south to the Navajo for that."

"Oh?"

"More than that I don't know much about. The Navajo are very reluctant to share that belief, even among other Native American tribes. They do have stories about "Skinwalkers". These are medicine men or women who have become corrupted and become witches. The term is 'yee naaldooshii' which literally translates to 'by means of it, it goes on all fours'. It's considered a perversion of the good works that medicine men do. Incidentally, a wolf is but one form that the Skinwalker might take."

"Anyway," Seth looked apologetic for a moment, "It's all tribal lore. While I, of course, revere it I don't believe that skinwalkers or werewolves are running around present-day Oregon murdering people. Things like that are done solely by other humans."

"Thank you Mister Clearwater. I appreciate the information and your thoughts on the matter."

(Later)

"So that's the end of it?' Bree asked her boyfriend.

Seth shook his head. "I don't think so. "The FBI might not believe in supernatural killers but I sense the Marshals are a good bit more broad-minded when it comes to things like that. I heard Deputy Earp commenting to the other two about this not being the strangest thing they had ever seen."

"That's not good," Bree said worriedly. "This is all bad enough but it's going to draw attention soon. Attention we don't want."

Even as the young girl worried, two events were happening that would impact her and all those around her. A battered truck had pulled up to the campus and the three men in it began their search for Bree Tanner. And home in Forks Alice Cullen was being watched anxiously by the rest of the Cullens as she recovered from a sudden vision.

"What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"The Volturi. They're coming. And they're coming for Bree."

(To be continued)


End file.
